


Dancing in the Rain

by JessicaEBoswell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaEBoswell/pseuds/JessicaEBoswell
Summary: Yuri has always loved rainstorms, and Victor knows the perfect way to make them even better.





	

The rain bounced off the flagstone at an alarming speed, the droplets exploding into hundreds of tinier splashes as they hit the pooling puddles and impacted on the concrete. It was difficult to see much through the sheets of the deluge as it raced towards the ground, but Yuri didn’t mind the blur of colour; he’d always loved the rain, loved the way it fell so smoothly, the tiny splashes it made, the roar of a storm as it whipped across the land, the glint of the sun as it caught a singular raindrop and created an orb of colour. It all fascinated him in a way that he couldn’t explain to anybody else but Victor.

He brought his knees up to his chest, balancing himself on the windowsill so that he had a front row seat of the storm, his eyes following the downward sheet of rain as it all but flooded the garden.

Victor tapped at his phone, scrolling through his social media pages and listening to the growl of the elements as they waged war outside, the heavy rain hitting the roof and filling the apartment with a dull rumble. When he glanced over to the window to inspect the raging weather, Yuri was still there, his brown eyes focused on the downpour and his the corner of his lips tugging into a small smile as he watched the rain.

Getting up from his seat and placing his phone down on the sideboard, Victor moved to the window and held his hand out to his fiancé, grinning and nodding towards the door when he narrowed his eyebrows at him. “Trust me,” he said gently, holding onto Yuri’s hand once he’d tentatively accepted it, letting him lead him out onto the balcony and down the flights of metal stairs to their private garden.

“Victor, we’re getting soaked!” Yuri squeaked, blinking the droplets of rain from his eyelashes and holding his free arm over his head in an attempt to shield himself from the downpour. “What are you doing?”

“This,” Victor replied, pulling him a little closer and gently starting to sway to the imaginary beat in his head. 

Yuri placed his hands on the taller man’s shoulders when he realised what he was trying to do, and felt his cheeks begin to colour; Victor was always surprising him in the most unexpected ways, turning the most mundane of things into something beautiful and never wasting a moment, and he couldn’t help but love him even more for it.

“I’ve always wanted to dance in the rain,” the Russian admitted, spinning Yuri under his arm and smiling brightly at the melodic chuckle he got in response to his loving antics, “and who better to dance with than my darling Yuri.” By this point he was soaking wet from head to foot, his clothes clinging to his skin and his hair sticking against his forehead, but he didn’t notice any of it, not the slight chill that the wind carried or the water beginning to seep into his shoes; all of his attention was given wholeheartedly to the man he loved and the tender dance they were creating together.

“Even though we’re now soaking wet and likely to catch a cold?” Yuri said, unable to stop the tender smile from growing as he took in Victor’s contented expression.

“Even though we’re now soaking wet and likely to catch a cold,” Victor confirmed, pressing his lips to Yuri’s forehead and holding him close to his chest. When he breathed in he could smell the dust from the sodden dirt and their katsudon dinner clinging to Yuri’s dark hair, the scent letting him forget the stresses of life for a little while. He’d never felt so calm and so at ease than when he was with Yuri, and he only hoped that it rained a little more before summer so that he could spend more blessed moments like this, with the man he was soon to pledge his love and his life to.


End file.
